A week without Natsu
by Den201
Summary: Mating season has rolled around and Lucy can't find Natsu anywhere in the guild. She turns toward the "She-Devil" for guidance and Wendy for an explanation. How weird will a week be without Natsu?
1. Chapter 1

_Yawn_, Lucy Wakes up like any other day.

"Good-Huh? Where's Natsu? I didn't expect him not to be here…" She sits up in silence for a moment or two. "Ah well, he's probs at the guild...Though I must say, I'm surprised." Lucy went through her daily procedures but stopped on the way to her outfit.

She plants a finger on her face as she thinks. "I have an urge to wear something special today. Maybe we can get to a job today. Rents due soon Anyway, and you guys will sooner or later raid my fridge-" She pauses recalling there absents her laughter ending. "Oh, Right." Frowning, She sighs and continues to look for an Outfit finding Her Blue and yellow lined Outfit from the Celestial world. The thought of Natsu and Her Matching that day rush back to her head. She smiles and looks at the outfit.

"Why are you grinning like that Lucy, it's Scary!

Shut up, Cat! -Huh, I-I must be Hallucinating." She didn't understand, "Maybe I'm-" She took a deep breath. "Just feeling a bit lonely." She takes out Plue to get her mind off things, or rather a Blue cat and a Certain Salamander.

_At The Guild_

"Huh? N-Natsu and Happy aren't here?" Frowning I look all over the guild again, I sigh. "He _can't _be here if it's _this _quiet." I walk over to Mira at the back and takes a seat. "Would you like anything, Lucy?

I-NATSU!" I look forward facing my side, turning around and got up.

"Where have you been I've been looking for you and Happy!" I stand and let out a small Gasp.

**He didn't hear me? Then again he looks deep in conversation with the Master…**

I walk forward to where he was standing.

"So that's why I have to leave! A-and I don't know but I think it's her so I can't see her. Happy will-" Natsu stops and faces towards me with an Awed expression looking at me up and down.

"Lucy…"

I almost become flustered but close my eyes and clench my fists.

"Natsu I-

You- You're wearing the outfit… From the fight." I open my eyes and look down at my outfit and look back at who was still staring at it. I mean I know it's new and all but I mean I just felt like wearing it, it's not my fault.

Before I can say anything he turns back to the master, Quietly standing there and then clenching his fist as he spoke, " It's-anyway It's her Master. I had the same urge but I stopped myself. I can't be seen." He looks at me once more closes his eyes. "Natsu is there something-" He got up and I looked up at him a bit, his face an inch or two away from mine, he leaned forward and I gasped, closed my eyes expecting- "Luce...I'm Sorry. But Imma Have to go." I open them and Before I can say something again he hugs me tight and then turns around, Raised his hand waved. "C' mon Happy...Bye Luce, for now." As if he felt me Confused and wanting to see his face he turns around Mouth opened And gives me a smile before he left.

…

…

"NATSU? WHERE-WHERE ARE YOU GOING? NATS-" I feel a hand grab me, My Eyes wide. I turn around Uncertain I sit down gaping my mouth open and close like a fish. I shake and sit down trembling I let my hands hold my head.

**Why-Why Am I feeling like this I could just go see him. I-I-**

I feel a hand land on mine and see Mira and master One smiling and the other with a straight face.

"It's ok Lucy, He's just going home." I sigh and held my hand to my chest letting out a trembling sigh. Suddenly, It's like I'm snapped back to reality. I blink.

"Um, Mira…" With Master walking back to his room I continue. "Why-Why is he going home? I mean, WHY'S HE ACTING SO WEIRD?!

It's ok Lucy I don't know much about it but I heard them Over talking a bit, Just a bit. It's apparently Matting season and all the Dragon slayers are not going to be around for a week or so-

But why?" Mira placed her hand on her face, "How Should I put it… Oh, I Know! Let's put it in a Animals point of view! So, for instance, Uh, A Wolf? So anyway The wolf looks for their Mate or in this case the perfect fit for watching their young, and this is important for them because they can't just choose an animal to uh, Have fun with? They choose the one they know is right the one they'll be with forever, the one they love." She smiles sweetly and sadly.

"For Dragons or in this case our dragon slayers they go through the same thing. They don't just go to a random person they go to someone important. And because of this Natsu can't go anywhere for a week he has to stay home and you can't go near him- AND-and neither can anyone else.

Yeah but what's it like for them?

Sorry, Lucy, I don't know maybe Windy will, She's here because she basically too young. So it won't affect her.

Ah, I see Thanks, Mira!" I smile and head over to Windy to ask her about it.

_After Windy's Shy explanation_

"Now I understand Plue," Lucy says taking a drink of her shake.

A bit upset she won't see him but know fully aware why Lucy was pretty ok.

**Oh Natsu, next year when your 21 I'm sure you'll find someone**

"Hey, Lucy.

Hey Lu-Chan!

Huh?" I look up to see Erza and Levy.

"We were thinking.

Yeah, what is it?" Shocked I look to see a request in her hand I look at the both of them.

"Just us three what do you say?

Lu-Chan I know it's not enough for rent but it actually is! The price is no longer 30,000 since there legendary and it was told to be hard to catch they made it worth 100,000 J!

In fact, They've been spotted a couple of miles away from here not that far." I look at the two. Look down and raise my head. "Thanks, you guys…

Now C'mon Lu-Chan! Just us three! I can't wait!" I laugh at Levy, Erza, and I know how hard they are to catch and how bad they taste even Happy would skip out on this. I tell them ok and Levy tells Jet and Droy while Erza gets the paper taken care of with Mira.

They talk for a bit, and with no need to go back home we go to the train to start right away.

…

I sigh as I think about Natsu

**When this is all over, I can't wait to see you again**


	2. Chapter 2

_On Q!_

"Ah! Finally, Were home!" I smile and laugh and lay down in our top hammock. I close my eyes thinking of Lucy.

'_When this is all over, I can't wait to see you again' _I open my eyes and look around sniffing the air all over. Her Scent, It was leaving. She was leaving.

I yell trying to stop myself from wanting to go after her

**I Can't **

"HAPPY, KNOCK ME OUT!

But Natsu-

QUICKLY! AGRH!" I groan and yell in Agony. My vision a bit hazy I Look to see happy crying.

"Don't cry, little buddy…" And everything left me with a loud bang.

…

"Happy?" I open my eyes and see Happy flying over me with a rock in hand.

"Natsu!" He hugs me, I hug him back

"Thanks, Happy." I smile.

"No problem, you fell asleep. So I went to sleep too but I made sure to sleep lightly so I can watch you.

Ah! Sorry, you have to deal with me!" I chuckled. "Go, go to Carla. I'm fine. Go play with them. You need a break." I look at him expecting it smiling. He swings his head left then right.

"No, I'd rather be here with you. Do you want to go do something together?

Ah, thanks, buddy! And I don't know, We could go fishing but you know how I am, it's kinda hard to wait.

It's ok Natsu I have an Idea to catch them faster! Lu- uh I mean Levy told me a trick to catch them faster.

Ok, little buddy!" I ruffled his head and went to get the stuff we need.

I know he lied to me but I also knew why.

He was going to say Lucy. I'm actually glad he didn't say it. Who knows I might have gone crazy again

**Thanks, Luce, Happy didn't tell me the trick but I'm sure it'll work**

AUTHOR NOTE: Omg I'm listing to a song right now and the lyrics, bro, listen image Luce thinking this

_**He was an Animal**_

_**With such a mad disease**_

_**They said to stay away**_

_**But damn, He wanted me **_

Sums up the whole story XD Oh and then what Natsu thinks

_**Runaway, cause I'm**_

_**Contagious **_

_**You know that I can't control **_

_**This**_

_**Instinct to feed**_

_**The hunter in me**_

—

_**I'll show you the whole song afterwards :3**_

_O. o_

**Thanks, Luce, Happy didn't tell me the trick but I'm sure it'll work**

I woke up breathing heavily.

Looking around me

Only to find

Erza and Levy

**I-I heard him I, -**_**I have to go to him!**_

"NATSU!" I started to run but a closed-eyed Erza caught my Arm and opened her eyes, Levy rubbing hers woke up. "Lucy? What's the matter?

Natsu! LET ME GO! I have to help him!

Lucy-

LET ME GO-

LUCY!" I turn crying and looking at Erza hurt, still holding my hand she gently pushes me to sit not letting my hand go. I burst into tears.

_Erza's_

Giving her a stern look I open my eyes look over at Levy she was upset and a bit frightened by Lucy's behavior. I sigh and look over at Lucy, she was sobbing but sitting down in her seat.

"Is he in danger.

W-What?

I said is Natsu in danger."

Her eyes widen and then she stops crying, lowering her hands as well.

A shadow cast over her eyes as she replied. "No.

…

It's ok Lucy, how would you have known." I place a hand on her shoulder. She suddenly blinked and looked confused but smiled up at me.

"Your right. Sorry guys I'm just feeling a bit weird lately. Er- Anyway, let's go back to sleep." No one was able to sleep after that. So Levy and Lucy talked meanwhile I sat in thought

**So it doesn't just affect Natsu but his mate as well, Hmm in that case he probably would feel or hear her as well as she does. That makes sense**

I let out a deep breath

**This is nothing like real animal mating **

**I can't leave Lucy's sight, no matter what. It might get stronger as things go on this is only the second day after all. I'm quiet surprised Levy is holding up this well.**

I was cut short of my thoughts as Lucy and Levy wandered off to the topic of their favorite cake "Strawberry!" I say excited causing both to look at me, as I just interrupted they're conversation causing me to blush and sit back down.

"**When did I get up?"**

They laugh

"Did I say that out loud!?"

They laugh some more. I smile at myself at least the tension in the air is no longer there.

"Oh and ladies tomorrow we start for today, we need to relax."

_Back to Natsu_

"Aww Happy! It's already late, We might as well do it tomorrow let's just camp out here for tonight. Is that fine little buddy?

Yeah Natsu!

AL righty then let's get to it! Oh and happy what was the trick she told you about?" I grin, needless to say, "I've been wondering about that.

Oh, right! I totally forgot about that thanks Natsu! Do we have any sticks? I need one.

Sure, here what's it for?" I say handing it to Happy who grabbed it and kept talking, "Natsu light your finger with fire.

My what? Why?

It's for the trick! You'll see!

Oh ok…" I lit my finger and happy lit the stick which immediately had fire on it. I grin. Happy grabs my hand and takes me in front of the water but puts the stick behind him. "Careful Happy.

I know, turn off the fire on your finger.

There now it's dark enough.

Huh what for-WOAH!"

I gaze mouth open, Happy trying to not eat them. I let out a laugh.

"This is amazing Happy! Lucy really told you this? She's amazing!" I look over at the water fish coming together as they try to come closer to the light.

"Yeah Lucy said she thought of it after thinking of y-"my eyes growing bigger I turn to look at happy mouth open He was staring at the water eyes fairly open his stick had lost its light falling halfway to the water.

"She- She thought about me? That's how she got the idea?" I say hands now on Happy's tiny shoulders.

"Hey Natsu can I get something real-

HAPPY was Lucy thinking about me? Is that how she got the idea?" I crook my head to the side with my eyes wide open, waiting for an answer. He slowly nods.

"Lucy.

...Lucy?

LUCY"

I got up sniffing the air I need to find her!

No she's fine. I sit back down Groaning in agony my whole body beating me up.

I had to mate and I had to do it fast

But I wouldn't, Lucy would get hurt

I yelled as I feel my magic coming towards me burning me. Looking at myself with one eye I see fire on my whole body

**So I was really getting burned?**

This is bad

I let out another, but horrifying groan

My magic was going to beat me up till I went and did what I needed to do?

**What do I do? I need to stop this, for Lucy **

Her name.

Lucy

If I say it again, I'll lose control I know I will even if I'm saying it a million in my head. Laying on the floor, I look to see happy with another rock. Crying horribly

I smile at him, "Hayy Happy make sur-"I let in a deep breathe"-I don't say it again." I fall with another thud I knew it was Happy.

**Without him I would have claimed you by now Lucy~**

Middle of the night.

I hear screaming and Erza's voice I rush over to the girls. She had insisted on sleeping with Lucy and I'm glad she did because I really don't want to see this right now. I gasp and let out a cry.

Holding my hand to my mouth. I was going through the same thing but not as often as Lucy that's why I slept by myself. I cry some more.

"Oh Lucy, your love is so strong."

_Lucy. _

I Try and get away furious yanking my hand at the urge to cut it off just so I can see him but then.

**Without him I would have claimed you by now Lucy~**

What he said came back to her memory she had heard it and wanted to run to him to be in his arms to get with him she didn't care he

Was

Perfect.

"Let me GO Erza!

NO LUCY SNAP OUT OF IT

I SAID-" I stopped and spun my head directly at Levy's

"Oh Lucy, your love is so strong."

My eyes widen, I stopped moving I blinked. Rested my head on my shoulder and then

"LEVY!" I blush, "W-what are you talking about!" I shake my head "That's so embarrassing don't say that!" Erza let's go of me. I fluster even harder, "Oh again I-sorry I woke you-

Lucy

Yeah." Erza took a deep breath

"Why do you keep doing this?"

I blush I look over at Levy she didn't seem curious like Erza

"I already know Lu-Chan. I'm going through the same thing.

Oh-oh."

I lower my head in silence

"Goodnight! Lucy will tell you I'm going to sleep.

LEVY! GET BACK HERE! You can't just _ditch _me like that."

She laughed holding on her door as she went in.

"Oh but I can Lu-Chan."

**Ouch when did she get that bold**

I look over my shoulder and laugh Erza seemed even more surprised than me we both knew Levy spoke out but that was straight up something Gajeel would say to Natsu in a fight.

…

Natsu

"Nat-MHM

No you are going to tell me and then you can go love crazy again"

I blush with her hand over my mouth she doesn't see. Thank goodness. I nod and she takes her hand of my mouth and places it into mine pulling me toward the room. Seating me down.

"Speak." I take a deep breath.

"So this is how it's going to end.

What was that?

NOTHING

Oh. Well…

A-anyway I suppose I'll tell you now."


	3. Chapter 3

_..._

"So let me get this straight you can sometimes hear Natsu's thoughts?

B-but How do you know it's his-

Why in the world would I say 'Thanks, Luce, Happy didn't tell me the trick but I'm sure it'll work' or '_Without him I would have claimed you by now Lucy~_**'** in a_SEDUCTIVE TONE! _

….

Nat-

NOPE don't say it or I'll go crazy on you again. I can't stop thinking about him and if I do it's because I pretend he's talking to me.

Oh well, that pretty interesting but can Natsu hear you too?"

I blush at the thought

"**If he did hear all the things I think I think I'd be dead by now**

What's that supposed to mean…*gasp* Lucy…"She extended my name, I froze realizing my mistake, "Did I just say that out loud?

Yes."

Silence

*cough* interrupted silence

Awkward silence

"Lucy

Yeah?!

Can... Can you feel pain"

Immediately I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. With my voice low And the sparkle in my eye trying to leave, "Why...Why would you ask that…?

I was just wondering, and If you could that would help you know he's safe.

Your right! And I don't know the answer to that question either because he's ok or because I don't have that kind of connection.

Well that's good to hear anyway. We should be going back to sleep you know how hard one of those things are to catch-

If Na-He was here he could have helped us.

Huh how so? "

I smile up at Erza.

"Fire of course."

**Fire of course **

**Fire of course **

It echoed in his head till the sun came up.

"What's up Happy how ya feeling?

I'm fine but I should be asking you.

Why so-oh. Oh right." Natsu drowned his hair falling over his eyes. Today was the fourth day the pain could kill him even if he didn't mate her he needed to see her. But the point was not this it was that he could literally hurt anybody if he goes crazy again just so he could go to Lucy and b-

Natsu's eyes widen as Erza and Lucy's whole conversation comes erupting his brain. He stood shocked for a second. Containing whatever next.

And then bursting into laughter, leaving Happy creeped out and confused over what was so funny. But Natsu didn't dare explain that. It would have made him go bonkers, just thinking about her was making his body starting to ache. He shakes it off realizing and decided to try and do something else.

"Hey Happy! Let's go fishing we don't have all day!

Your right Natsu let's go! And eat!" He laughed, his buddy honestly did help him out a lot without him Natsu would have claimed Lucy by the second day. He blushed at the thought. Causing him to finger his cheek.

"What is it Natsu?

Aw, nothing. Let's-let's just go and fish. Try that trick of yours as well.

Ay sir!"

_Fish_

Lucy groaned, "This is boring, we've been here for hours! AND _still haven't __caught__ anything!_

Lucy. Keep yelling I already caught one because of you!

WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!

It means keep yelling Lu-Chan!

AW NOT YOU TOO LEVY!" Lucy groaned how did they catch some?! This was more Gruesome than She remembered. She was about to say something until she hears Levy. She was screaming Gajeels name and running away but Erza caught her and told her something. Lucy watched as Levy embarrassed and flustered, sat down.

**So she really is going through it as well**

She got up she was going to go over to Levy to talk to her. But before she could

_All _of Natsu's recent thoughts came to her. She froze

…

Then laughed

…

Then became quite embarrassed. She took a deep breath and talked to Natsu within her head.

**Hey Natsu **

_**Yeah? Huh Luce is that you?**_

**Y-yeah um **

**How ya doing **

She knew he was grinning, smiling she went back swinging happily back and forth herself

**W-would you actually have you-um done **_**that **_**to me on the- **

_**Yes, Lucy.**_

…

_**That's how much I love you. But thank goodness Happy didn't let me do so**_

Lucy stopped

_**Huh why are you upset?**_

**Um why is it a good thing don't you want to- **

_**Lucy, I told you before your precious to me. I would never do so. **_

…

_**Without permission **_

Lucy gasped she then suddenly smiled she knew he was laughing

**I miss you.**

_**I miss you too **_

**Don't worry, I'm coming home tomorrow **

_**Oh so you are, careful I might be a little reckless **_

She blushed sheepishly

**Is that so? **

I get no response.

**A-are you ok?**

Still no answer

**NATS-**

_**Yeah-Yeah I'm Fine-I uh I have to go **_

_**See you tomorrow Luce**_

**O-ok see-uh see you tomorrow **

I guess


	4. Chapter 4 (The end faithful readers)

_Happy's rock_

"AGRH- DAMN IT! HAPPY

I got it Natsu!"

Happy threw the rock at me and I felt Relieved until I

…

Felt something in my hand

I look up struggling with my eyes open wide.

It was the rock.

"Y-you

….

You caught the rock Natsu.

I'm sorry Happy I don't think-" I groan in agony my body felt on fire again. I felt myself force to look at Happy, by his expression I knew that I wasn't giving him a friendly look. I wanted to speak so I opened my mouth but something else came out.

"You-YOU STOPPED ME FROM SEEING MY LUCY!

I-I'm sorry Natsu but you told me too."

…

I fell silent and felt the anger go away but it came back quickly.

"I don't know why I stopped myself.

Lucy is _mine _and to make sure that happens I need to go and-

Natsu you did it because you love her."

Happy was crying again I look up.

"Yes, I love her so I'll go and-

NATSU you did it s-so you won't hurt her, or anyone else that you love.

She, _She Happy is the only one for me, my one and only."_

_I felt myself cast a shadow._

"_Thanks_ but no thanks. This would have been over if I had just done what I wanted. Yah hear that Natsu."

I forced myself to stop.

"Happy p-please. I _have _to stop.

I-I I DON'T THINK I CAN NATSU"

He cried and I got angry.

Forced myself even more so to stop, stop moving forward causing me more pain. Hot flames surrounded my body again.

**Luce, please hurry**

_Empty_

_**Luce, please hurry **_

I woke up. Felt my chest, my heart going a mile an hour. For a split second I felt unlimited pain. I yelled, It was strong, It was from Natsu. It stopped and I took deep breaths. I pause and look over to Erza and Levy, they look over at me I smile and wave as best as I can. They hesitantly look away and talk again. I look back at the ground and swallow

**I have to go and help him**

_**Luce, please hurry**_

I cried silently and that caused Erza and Levy to look away once again frowning.

I look up, wipe my tears furiously.

**This is my chance and Natsu is in PAIN! I have to go. I can't hold back any longer!**

I get up and ran as fast as I could, I felt all my magic power flowing through me. I felt some other power making it through my system as well. I see Erza and Levy running toward me. Erza goes into her fastest Armor. My eyes widen.

**I can't Let her catch me. I NEED TO SAVE NATSU.**

I turn my head and look at her who was somehow behind me. With tears streaming I wave my hand half circle toward her. "Go away! I have to _save him _**Erza**!

Is he in danger, Lucy?!

YES"

I took a deep angry and forceful breath the sparkle left my eye and I knew it, I felt weight lift off my shoulder.

"He's been In danger this whole time and is about to **die**! _**I have to **__**save him**_** now!"**

Erza slows down and looks behind her where Levy was standing.

She stops.

"We'll be there tomorrow and don't worry. We'll handle the job as well, cause if Natsu is in danger, Gajeels in danger as well."

She nods her head and runs back to Levy. I smile but quickly lost it.

"Thank you Erza!"

I felt my feet move faster. Determined I look forward.

**I'm coming for you Natsu **

I turn and go on the train tracks

Running faster and faster each time. I suddenly stop and hear a train behind me.

**Don't worry I'll be safe you worry about you my love. I'm coming**

I go faster and faster not pausing to catch my breath, not even for a second.

I needed to see Natsu. Even if I die afterwards. The train didn't stop but it felt like it did. Because the next second for where I was behind the train I was now zipping 2-3 miles ahead of it.

I look behind me and then ahead

**I don't care if my foot is broken or if I can't use my magic for a week**

I went faster

**Because I have to see him, I have to go there ASAP.**

I felt myself almost flying off the track

But I shook my head I can be amazed later, now that I was going to be tired Natsu can mate me, even if he didn't ask me to. Even if he didn't tell me I was his mate, **I **_**had **_**to go to him.**

**I am coming Natsu almost there**

My feet suddenly felt like fire, my hands as well. I ran as it gave me a boost. The train now 20 miles behind me. I look forward angry.

**Why didn't Wendy tell me that you'd feel pain Natsu!**

**Why didn't you tell me!**

_**Lucy**_

_**YES-y-yes?**_

_**I need-ArGH-to smite you~**_

I didn't dare fluster myself or laugh I picked up speed. Sure it was lovely to hear him say that, but I need to go to him and help him. That was my Natsu, saying what he actually wanted to say but it wasn't the one I grew and fell and got up with. Either way though, I love him, and for that reason I pick up speed, for that reason I harness some of his power, and for that reason I'm going to make sure he doesn't feel any pain.

I loved him too much for that.

I shake my head.

_**Oh! Lucy~ That was so sweet I can taste your lips from here**_

**Natsu I'm here where are you!?**

**I'm at my house.**

**Happy?**

**He's...Hes sleeping at the river.**

**NATSU!**

_**He's ok my love. Our child is ok and how about you come over and make another or rather real one with me right now eh?**_

**Natsu **

"**I give you permission."**

I fall, falling in his warm hands all of my soul falling asleep from being so tired.

"_Aw, Lucy that won't be fun._

…

_I'll wait till tomorrow or rather- Oh I know I'll give you some of my-"_

I cut his words short with a kiss.

He looks at me flustered, but with a devious look, I smile it's the really forward Natsu and forward Natsu that I love. Both together. In one. And yes I don't know how he can be even more so forward.

"Surprise attack ay? So you do have some strength in that case-"

He stops shocked again as I have him get another deserved kiss, it's been years since we've known each other.

Natsu suddenly blinks. I pull apart the kiss. Breathing heavily. I laugh.

" I think-I think. I have to practice running and kissing right afterward." I smile and rest in his arms. Laying my head on his stomach. I knew he was ok now, no longer in danger. He sits with me in his lap.

His face, shocked and his hands, crooked like in a hug but floating not hugging me. He blinks again and smiles.

"Let me take you into bed M'Lucy."

He said it so gently I fell into sleep. One well deserved, and glad I wasn't doing _that _right now as I had originally planned, with Natsu.

I hear him snicker. Of course, the week wasn't over so he could still listen to my thoughts.

_**That's right! **_

I smile

**Well in that case.**

I imagined myself in my bathtub taking a hot shower looking at my feet and dipping in the water some more

I felt Natsu's blush creeping up my skin.

**You must really be flustered if I feel that.**

"LUCY! S-stop doing that!" I did it again exposing myself.

I felt his fluster slowly fade. Confused I force myself to look up at his face. He looked at me with a smug face. I look at him feeling blush coming through my own cheeks and my eyes widen as I realized what I've done.

"I don't need to read your thoughts to read your face Luce~

Do I need to kiss you again? Is Natsu still there?" I say calmly not having enough energy or entertainment I drop my head on his pants again.

"Please do.

NATSU!" I got up, surprised I look at myself.

"I'm-I'm not tired anymore." I blink and then hit me. I blush, causing Natsu to give me his devious smile. With my finger I touch his lips. He looks at me with awe again. I giggle it must be as new as to him as new as it was to me.

"You bet it is.

Natsu.

Yeah?"

I lean forward. This time he gives me a small smile and looks deep into my eyes as I did to him.

"Your lips, There so soft."

I expect him to reply but he just sits there with his small smile I get my hand off his lips and use then to steady myself since I was on my knees I move forward to get a closer look at his Eyes that were solely only looking into mine.

This was new, he was keeping the same expression on and not letting his eyes back away from mine.

As I got closer in curiosity I hit his forehead Headfirst. I rubbed my head taking the pain away and when I opened my eyes, I shrieked, my cheeks turn crimson red. I look down at Natsu He was now under me within that split second and holding on my waist using both of his hands. I kept the tint in my cheeks, they didn't dare to leave.

I tried to see what he was thinking, but nothing.

"Natsu I-" He suddenly let me go and had his hands cupped over my face, he was kissing me. It took me awhile to figure that out. When I tried to pull back he didn't let me, Which caused me to open my mouth to take a breath. Before I could get another one in, He pulled me closer, Hands still cupping my face. I turned so Red.

**Is- Is he controlled right now**

_**Nope**_

He pulled me in as much as he could, As I became more flustered, he let go I look down to see my hands on his chest and look back up at him, He smiled, My heart melted. Shaking for words I spoke within my head.

**Natsu I-I'm on top of you.**

_**What do you mean?**_

Letting go of my concentration to talk to him, I let out a squirm instead, He was now on top of _me._

He laughed, rested his forehead on mine looking down at my body. Both his hands were by my side's. He looks up at me causing me to yell, or at least get caught off guard so he can kiss me with my mouth open again. He lets go grinning at me.

"Natsu I-" He suddenly pulls my hand and causes me to gently hit his forehead as he makes me sit on my knees.

I look at him, his eyes now closed. I looked waiting for him to open them ready this time. When he didn't I tried to see if he was looking from the bottom, but he immediately opened them causing me to jump back. My hands into fists and against my chest, He looked at me.

**Natsu**

-Suddenly got close and sniffed me. Up and down. I opened my mouth but can't find anything to say, I suddenly mumble out, "Bad...boy." He kept sniffing me but looked up slowly conforming he heard and comforting my face. Looking into my eyes again. He opens his mouth making me realize I left mine open. I opened my eyes wide before I could do anything he hugs me.

**How do you keep catching me off guard. Natsu.**

I had thought for sure he was going to kiss me again.

_**I'm not catching you Lucy, I've already captured you. I'm causing you to be off guard.**_

He did it again and kissed me.

My mouth and his both against each other now, our tongues connected. We sat there, him slightly pushing me back, hands on the floor. But we sat there for awhile. After we parted he gazed into my eyes causing me to lean in. Suddenly all my energy left my body. Casing me to gasp.

…

…

…

He had bit me. On my shoulder.

I fell from being so tired, and his bite wasn't even close to the reason why.

_**Did it hurt Lucy? Im sorry.**_

**No I-um just tired**

_**Good. I didn't Officially claim you if you know what I mean. **_

'I _felt_ him grin, causing me to fluster, I think'

I smile, She didn't know but I _heard everything _in her head.

**Why'd you do it Natsu Why did you take my energy and then bite me?**

_**Lucy, I Partially claimed you.**_

**So halfway?**

_**Yes~**_

**Good.**

**Because next year, you can claim me all the way, so I won't see you get hurt again.**

**DONE MA PABLOS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR COMING! **

**That song was "Like a Vampire "Btw **

**I loved watching this, one month and I'm on episode 200, Bad thing right?**

**EhHh, but seriously I love it Please tell me if you enjoy my story! PS**

**All characters and content of the show and books belongs to Hiro Mashima**

**This idea was all mine tho **

**Thank you Mashima for fairy tail, it's become a part of my family.**

And Thank YOU for reading. Have a wonder year!

A-And sorry about your eyes…um yeah

…

5 is a lot fo 1 chaper…(Yes it's on purpose)


End file.
